halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Stunting Wiki:Citations
This page describes citation-related policies and guidelines. For information on how to add citations to an article, see . :This page, along with the entire wiki, is currently under construction. Policy-related information on this page is subject to change, and may not even be implemented yet. Citations, also known as references, are pieces of text that uniquely identify a source. On MediaWiki-based wikis, such as Wikipedia and the Halo Stunting Wiki, citations appear as endnotes. Policies Valid sources The probability of finding stunt documentation in a traditional source, like a book or a film, is extremely low. Because of this, the Halo Stunting Wiki permits less conventional sources, such as: *Gameplay videos hosted on YouTube or Xfire *Gameplay videos created with Xfire, Fraps, or other screen-capture programs *In-game screenshots *Statements by Bungie officials *Statements by stunting experts (see the relevant section) Experts :This policy is a draft and is currently being considered. It is not yet in effect. In some cases, it may not be possible to retrieve an accurate or verifiable source for a piece of information. In such cases, the writings of an "Expert" may be cited. Experts are individuals who are considered to be reliable sources of information on stunting and other fields. List of Experts Here is a list of Experts, along with short descriptions of their qualifications and links to their Nominations for Expert Status. ;Mator :nomination :Mator created and added the first content to the Halo Stunting Wiki. Becoming an Expert In order to prevent abuse, the status is very limited, and may only be granted by wiki administrators. A person may be nominated for Expert status in a Nomination for Expert Status (NfES). The following requirements must be met for the nomination to be considered. *The individual cannot have submitted their own nomination. Someone else must nominate them. *The individual must have a minimum of of verifiable stunting experience. (Screenshots, videos, etc..) *The individual must be able to demonstrate competence with advanced stunts. (Preferably on video.) ** * Wiki administrators will examine NfESes and decide if the individual is deserving of Expert status. Other users are free to comment on NfESes, but do not have a say in the decision-making process. (Again, this is to prevent abuse.) Citing an Expert When citing an expert, the following format should be used: Expert citations require either a direct quote from the Expert or a link to such a quote. This is to prevent abuse; specifically, it is used to prevent inaccurate or useless information from being branded with the name of an Expert (which would create the illusion of reliability). It would prevent, for example, the following kind of abuse: Eating babies is fun and awesome.John Q. Doe (expert) Expert citations can be disproved. If you have issue with an Expert citation, discuss the citation on the affected article's talk page. If an Expert citation can be disproved with (citeable!) proof, it should be removed. Finally, note that Expert citations are an absolute last resort.